


Prowl's Battle

by ChrysCare



Series: The Battle That No One Won [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl vs. a black and white</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl's Battle

Prowl sits on the side of the road, watching for speeders. Something crawls in front of his bumper. Something black and white. A car speeds by, Prowl turns on his lights and pulls out without even checking to make sure whatever the creature was is gone. He catches up to the car when he realizes something is not right. His holoform steps out and he walks up to the other car. The driver of the other car coughs when Prowl steps up to the window. 

“Excuse me officer, did you run over something?” the man asks. Prowl frowns and looks at his alt-mode. There was nothing out of place and no evidence of running over anything. Wait that animal that walking in front of him. Maybe that left something behind, but wouldn’t he see it? 

“No,” Prowl says and writes the man a speeding ticket.

 

Prowl walks into the Autobot base. Jazz coughs as Prowl walks up to him. Every Autobot steps away from him as he passes.

“You stink,” Jazz swats the air in front of his nose. Prowl starts glaring at the other Autobot.

“Why, thank you for your view of me,” Prowl brushes past Jazz to the Energon dispenser. 

“What did you do, get in a fight with a skunk?” Ironhide walks up to the Energon dispenser after Prowl.

“Brig,” Prowl points to the rec room door, clearly not in the mood for mechs commenting about him.

“Ooh boy, something sure stinks,” Ratchet walks into the rec room. Prowl grumbles and stomps out of the rec room. “What’s his problem?”

Optimus Prime steps up to Prowl who stands outside the rec room. Prowl glares at the Prime, inwardly hoping the Prime would have more sense in him that the rest of the army to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Tomatoes,” the only thing the Prime says. Prowl stares at the Prime’s back as the red and blue mech walks into the rec room. He flinches and slumps against the wall.


End file.
